Lazos de amor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Toya & Sakura]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Estaban unidos por lazos que jamás se romperían, algunos de ellos aunque quisieran; el más fuerte, sin duda. . . era el amor. INCESTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos de amor.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai**.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las cosas no eran las mismas últimamente con respecto a su hermano.

Es cierto que seguía molestándola y llamándole monstruo, pero sentía que había más confianza entre ellos.

Aun así, no dejaba de resultarle un tanto extraño; Toya era más atento con ella, le hacia regalos sin razón alguna, sin mencionar que había ahuyentado a todos y cada uno de los pretendientes que su hermosa y pequeña hermana de dieciséis años pudiese tener, incluyendo a Shaoran.

Y lo más extraño, quizás, es que Sakura no le reprochó el haberla separado de alguien a quien ella quiso tanto.

Todo esto cruzaba por la mente de la chica, que miraba por la ventana el hermoso atardecer.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que alguien llevaba buen rato recargado en la puerta de su habitación, sin despegar la mirada de su linda hermana. . . .Toya estaba totalmente embelesado, tanto, que no pudo resistirse a la desesperante necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

Y la única forma para ello, era, claro, molestándola. . .

*** Oye, monstruo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?, la cena no se va a preparar sola, ¿sabes?. ***

Le dijo Toya, sacándola bruscamente del tranquilo mundo de meditación en que se encontraba la chica, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

*** Aguarda un momento, hoy te tocaba a ti encargarte de eso, hermano. ***

*** No, no, no, estas confundida, pequeño y feo demonio. ***

Al escuchar dichas palabras, Sakura casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

Enfadada, le gritó que ella no era fea, mientras impactaba, sin fuerza, sus puños sobre el musculoso pecho del mayor de los Kinomoto, que reía divertido al verla tan enfadada.

_-Me encanta cuando se pone tan adorablemente furiosa.-_

Pensó el muchacho, poco antes de que la chica lo empujara con fuerza, tratando de que dejara de burlarse de ella, pero Toya perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, llevándose consigo a la joven, que yacía sobre su ancho pecho, mirándolo sorprendida y hermosamente sonrojada.

Sus respiraciones, de pronto, se habían tornado agitadas y profundas; no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

Entonces pasó. . .

Quizá era la situación, la atmósfera adecuada o la peor locura que pudo abrazar a ambos, lo cierto es que los deseos secretos de los jóvenes hermanos escaparon del encierro en que los habían mantenido todo ese tiempo.

Toya posó los labios sobre la dulce boca de Sakura, quien aun confusa y sorprendida, tardó en reaccionar, terminando por corresponder el casi violento beso que su propio hermano había iniciado, así como las desesperadas caricias que en ese momento parecían no ser suficientes.

Era extraño, el lazo fraternal que los unía parecía haberse desvanecido conforme se besaban, y para ellos. . . estaba bien.

La card caprtor parecía estar en un hermoso sueño; dedicada a enredar los dedos en los oscuros cabellos del muchacho, más un inesperado movimiento por parte de este la hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y detenerse.

Toya había oprimido los generosos y bien formados dibujos que sostenían la espalda de la chica.

Algo en el interior de Sakura la hizo separarse abruptamente de aquel hombre, quien la miraba entre avergonzado y dolido.

*** Go-gome ne sai !!. ***

Se disculpó el moreno, haciendo que la menor de los Kinomoto se sonrojara; iba a disculparse ella también, pero entonces escuchó las crueles palabras de su hermano.

*** Solo jugaba contigo. ¿O es que en verdad pensaste que podía interesarme en una chiquilla como tu?. ***

Lo escuchó claramente.

Sakura no lo podía creer; nunca, las palabras de su hermano la habían herido tanto como ahora.

Quizá por ello no pudo evitar el bajar la mirada a las desordenadas colchas y ponerse a llorar. . . . Toya le había roto el corazón.

Y él la miraba incrédulo, verdaderamente arrepentido. No pensó que iba a lastimarla, nunca quiso eso, jamás, pero. . .

_-Es mejor así.-_

Pensaba, creyendo que dado su vínculo fraternal, esto sería más que cierto.

Más el sufrimiento de su hermana y el amor que por ella sentía, pudo más que cualquier lógica o bienestar moral.

La abrazó con suavidad y ternura, susurrándole palabras dulces, pidiéndole perdón. Más no fue hasta que buscó sus labios, que Sakura pareció ceder.

Ya nada más importaba, eso era claro; se amaban, no como hermanos, no. . . sino como hombre y mujer. Y pudieron darse cuenta de ello con un beso.

Así, Toya, con suavidad, recostó a la chica, dejando descansar su pesado y musculoso cuerpo sobre la delgada y pequeña silueta de la joven, impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Ansioso, la besó apasionado al tiempo que recorría aquella fina figura de una, todavía, niña, ya casi mujer.

Apretaba las carnes por encima de la ropa, arrancando dulces gemidos de sorpresa y excitación de la boquita de Sakura, quien se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano.

Más pronto toda prenda se volvió insoportablemente molesta, terminando por ser arrojadas al piso, lejos de aquel pecaminoso lecho de amor.

En ese momento, Toya fue presa de una mezcla de emociones. Estaba satisfecho con lo que unos cuantos años habían hecho ya en el cuerpo de Sakura; su hermanita había crecido. Ante él, la figura de una hermosa mujer lo había dejado maravillado. Pero también estaba enternecido, las mejillas de la joven, coloreadas en rojo, demostraban lo incomodo y hasta vergonzoso de la situación; no era otra cosa más que el pudor de la primera vez lo que hacia a Sakura bajar la mirada, apenada de ser objeto de la total atención de su apuesto hermano.

_-¡Kami!, era tan bella.-_

Pensó el muchacho.

Ese lindo cuerpecito se mostraba fino y frágil al estar bajo el suyo que era grande y musculoso. No importaba que el cuerpo de la joven no estuviese desarrollado completamente, con todo y sus curvas, que aun no se habían acentuado en su máxima expresión, o aquel par de pequeños senos, coronados por dos pezoncitos sonrosados, que se alzaban con dureza a causa de la excitación.

El mayor de los Kinomoto, simplemente no encontraba palabras para describir la belleza de su pequeña hermana.

No cabía duda que Sakura era casi una mujer, pero aun una niña, niña que miraba nerviosa y sonrojada a su hermano, que mostraba orgulloso su desnudez masculina.

Entonces, el deseo abrazó por primera vez el cuerpo de la joven de amielados cabellos, más el nerviosismo la paralizó por completo.

*** To-Toya, yo. . . ***

La voz de la chica se apagó de pronto, un beso suave y tranquilo la había silenciado, reclamando el fresco y dulce sabor de sus labios.

*** No temas, Sakura, no a mi. . . Solo confía y déjate llevar. ***

Le dijo él, mientras llenaba de pequeños besos el sensible cuello de su hermana menor.

El chico no pudo resistir la tentación que lo hizo estrujar suavemente y en todo momento el pequeño par de senos que poseía la card master. Así, suaves jadeos fueron la recompensa que poco tardó en obtener el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Más nada comparado al placer que recibió la chica cuando el muchacho escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, para empezar un juego que las palabras "morboso y delicioso" describían apenas la mitad de lo que ambos hermanos sentían en aquel momento.

Sakura tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar de placer.

La lengua de su querido hermano se deslizaba de forma variante e intranquila por sus labios vaginales, separando estos e introduciéndose en ella cuanto más podía.

La joven no podía describir exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento; cosquillas que la ponían nerviosa, pero que no le causaban la menor risa, sino más bien la necesidad de emitir sonoros suspiros y sonidos, como rogando por más de aquella sensación, misma que se volvió insoportable desde hacia un rato y que la hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, deseando que esto no terminara, haciéndola estallar de emoción y cansancio, gritando el nombre de su hermano al tiempo que su piel interna se tensaba, palpitando, deseosa de un poco más.

*** Oh, Toya. ***

Sakura emitió, con dulce cansancio, el nombre de su amado; su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por causa de su agitada respiración y sus lindos ojos miel clavados en el joven que la acompañaba.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente.

Nunca había visto a Toya tan apuesto como ahora, a pesar de que siempre pensó que lo era, sin embargo, ahora. . .

_- Lo veo tan encantador, tan irresistible. . . lo deseo tanto.-_

Pensaba la chiquilla; su corazón palpitando alocado.

La que alguna vez fue la cazadora de cartas, se hallaba hundida en un trance erótico que desbordaba su pasión por su hermano, un hermoso trance sin duda, que fue roto tan solo por un delicioso cosquilleo que la chica sintiera en la entrada de su vagina.

Él le separó las piernas, su virilidad apuntando a su tierna vagina. Toya frotaba con suavidad la punta de su pene y, con cuidado, separó tranquilamente los pliegues de la flor que se abrió gustosa para él; muy pero muy despacio fue introduciendo su pene, ella solo se mordía sus labios y gemía, la humedad de su intimidad ayudó a que el miembro de su hermano se hundiera más fácilmente.

Así, el muchacho penetró con cuidado y paciencia en el cuerpo de su hermana, sin retroceder en el vaivén que vino después.

Sakura arqueó un poco la espalda, le gustaba lo que sentía, independientemente de la incomodidad y cierto fastidio de soportar a un intruso duro y grande que se alojaba dentro suyo.

*** Ooohhh!!, onii-san. ***

La pequeña curveó los labios en señal de dolor; algo en su interior se desgarraba por la presión que ejercía la espina del moreno.

*** Tranquila, Sakura, ya falta poco. ***

Lo escuchó decir con preocupación en su grave voz.

Era doloroso y quería que terminara lo más pronto posible, pero por su amado hermano soportaría lo que fuera.

Sakura se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Toya, entregándose por completo, soportando el dolor, más pareciera que dicho dolor traía consigo al placer, pues pasado un rato todo era gozo para la joven, quien se movía inquieta bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, que seguía penetrándola con suavidad y cuidado.

*** Me gustas, chiquita mía, te quiero tanto. ***

Fueron las sinceras palabras del mayor de los Kinomoto.

Y ella lo miró embelesada, sus mejillas envueltas en rosa, sus ojos claros clavados en el rostro del hombre que le hacia el amor por vez primera.

*** Yo también te quiero, hermano. ***

Entonces, un nuevo beso surgió entre los amantes, uno más profundo y cargado de pasión; sus lenguas, entrelazándose amorosamente, y tan solo los gemidos que se hacían cada vez más constantes y fuertes pudieron hacerlos separar sus labios.

Un delicioso cosquilleo recorría la intimidad de la chica, era el esperado resultado de la constante fricción entre los sexos de los hermanos.

Con cada embestida ella enterraba más y más sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho, el placer fue aumentando para ambos; Toya aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, el sudor de ambos cuerpos recorriéndolos, mientras los gemidos de la pequeña Sakura le daban ánimos para seguir con mas fuerza en sus penetraciones. De seguir así, pronto llegarían al éxtasis.

*** ¿Te gusta, amor?. ***

*** Si. me gusta, me gusta mucho, hermano. ***

*** Te adoro, princesa, te amo. ***

Sakura gritó el nombre de su amante al momento de sentir como sus músculos vaginales se tensaban y poco después se contraían, liberando un sutil choque eléctrico que la recorrió entera.

El primer orgasmo de su vida venía de la mano de su hermano, un lindo e inolvidable regalo, sin duda.

Toya, por su parte, disfrutaba de los deliciosos apretones que la pequeña y estrecha vagina ejercía sobre su grueso pene.

Sonrió lujurioso en medio del placer, deslizando su espina fuera de la tierna flor de la joven, tan solo para derramar su esencia en el exterior del sexo femenino.

Y allí se encontraban los hermanos, mirándose sin siquiera poder parpadear.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¡¡ por Kami, eran hermanos !!, y ni siquiera les importó.

Se besaron por largo rato, aun desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose como los amantes deseosos de amor y placer que en realidad eran.

A partir de ahora podrían ser la pareja de enamorados que, en secreto, deseaban ser.

Ya no más dos hermanos que fingen llevarse mal tan solo para ocultar lo que en realidad sienten el uno por el otro.

No necesitaban palabras para acordarlo, con los besos prohibidos que no paraban de compartir. . . era suficiente.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Segun yo. . . ya habia publicado este fic, pero no estoy segura ¬¬'. . . ¿lo borraron?. No sé.

Bueno, no pensaba escribir algo más sobre los hermanos Kinomoto, pero cierta personita me indujo a hacerlo, además, sinceramente, tenía muchas ganas de esto, jajajaja.

¿Qué tal?, fuertecito, pero no tanto. Esta pareja me gusta mucho, a pesar de su lazo fraternal. La verdad, aquí entre nosotros, la pareja me causa algo de morbo y no lo puedo evitar, en fin. . . que pronto habrá algo más que para muchos será una atrevimiento y para algunos más, una verdadera ternura.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Y es material de Fallen angel.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazos de amor.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y hubiese seguido divagando con ideas que iban y venían acerca de lo que vendría después.

Pero desde la ventana lo vio llegar a casa.

*** ¡ Toya !. ***

Ella bajó de inmediato a recibirlo.

Tenía que decírselo ya, porque a cada minuto que pasaba se acobardaba aun más.

Apenas había abierto la puerta principal cuando la chica se arrojó a sus brazos; lagrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas mientras temblaba ligeramente. Parecía asustada.

*** ¿Qué tienes, Sakura?, ¿te pasó algo malo?. ***

Preguntaba el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Ahora el asustado era él, no le gustaba ver llorar a ésta mujercita y no podía pensar en razón alguna para que lo hiciera en ese momento.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Era su turno de decirle, a su manera, que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien. Más lo que vino no se lo esperaba.

*** Estoy embarazada. ***

Le soltó ella de repente.

Y si bien se veía más tranquila, su mirada reflejaba temor, mucho temor.

*** Toya, vamos a tener un hijo.** * _Sakura remarcó, buscando alguna reacción por parte de su hermano, más él se mantenía serio, callado, casi frío._ *** No te importa, ¿verdad?. ***

Un débil susurró escapó de labios de la chica, quien bajó la mirada hasta el piso. Que triste se sentía en ese momento.

Más los brazos del muchacho la rodearon suave y dulcemente.

*** Tontita, claro que me importa. ***

Toya apenas podía creer la felicidad que lo embargaba; sería padre, la mujer que amaba iba a darle un hijo.

Era tan feliz que no lo pensó dos veces, cargó entre sus brazos la pequeña figura de su hermana, dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos.

*** Toya, espera, ¿qué estas pensando?. ***

*** Lo que seguramente ya has adivinado. Sakura, esto hay que celebrarlo y que mejor forma que haciendo el amor. ***

Apenas entró a la recamara, dejó que su amada tocase el piso, sin dejar de besarla.

*** ¿Por qué?. ***

Preguntó él sin ser realmente claro.

La acariciaba por encima de las ropas para luego despojarla poco a poco de cada una de aquellas.

Sakura creía estar flotando suavemente, la forma en que el muchacho acariciaba su piel era tan lenta y suave, tan tranquilo.

_-Nunca lo había hecho de este modo; por lo regular es desesperado, ansioso.-_

Pensaba la jovencita sin darse cuenta de su total desnudez.

*** ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?. ***

Ella se sonrojó con aquellas palabras. No que recordara.

Él no se caracterizaba por ser un romántico sin remedio, después de todo, aun seguía llamándola "monstruo".

El mayor solo sonrió, inclinándose para buscar los labios de su dulce muchachita.

Poco tardó en forzar suavemente para que su lengua entrase en la cálida boca de la chica, enredándose con la de ella, explorándose con tal paciencia, que los hizo estremecer.

Desnuda, la joven se dejó recorrer centímetro a centímetro, suspirando y jadeando conforme la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

*** Toya, Toya. ***

Él simplemente se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba su nombre en voz de la que después de todo era su hermana.

Con maestría, Toya Kinomoto deslizó sus labios a través del cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose un rato frente a los pequeños senos de ésta, mirándolos por tan solo un segundo antes de besar el sonrosado pezón derecho, rodeándolo suavemente con sus labios, como pinzas que, en vez de dolor, provocaban placer en la jovencita, quien se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como su hermano comenzaba a succionar al tiempo en que estrujaba apasionadamente su seno izquierdo.

Más nada de esto pudo compararse al tremendo gozo de su intimidad bajo el dominio de los labios del moreno, quien sin poder esperar más, había recorrido la distancia entre los pechos de Sakura y el tesoro entre sus piernas, probando el sexo, separando ligeramente los pliegues y penetrando con su lengua traviesa, recorriendo toda la flor, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a lamer y succionar el clítoris de la mujer.

*** Oh, Toya, no puedo más. ***

Gritó ella, arqueando la espalda, e inmediatamente después recibió gustosa el exquisito placer que provoca un orgasmo, cuando el amante devora de forma tan sublime la flor de una mujer.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió, acariciando el amielado cabello de la chica, mirándola con paciencia y cariño, feliz de verla así; le gustaba provocar todas esas sensaciones en ella.

*** ¿Puedo continuar ahora?. ***

Sakura sonrió.

Cerró los ojos, respirando agitada mientras trataba de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

No se detuvo a contar las caricias o los besos que vinieron antes de que Toya se acomodase entre sus piernas, deslizando su pene a lo largo de la entrada de su vagina, como un pintor que prepara un pincel antes de realizar su amado trabajo.

Para la chica era tan delicioso, tan excitante, debía admitir que adoraba que el moreno siempre hiciera eso antes de penetrarla, lo cual no tardó en hacer.

Sin más, él tomó sus labios, acomodándose un poco mejor entre las piernas de su hermana, empujando lentamente las caderas para enterrarse poco a poco en aquel pequeño cuerpo que lo recibía feliz, húmedo y, ¿por qué no?, lleno de amor.

*** Oh, Toya, me encanta esto. ***

Decía Sakura entre susurros.

Sus manos inquietas, recorrían el cuerpo de su amado sin quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

El avance de su duro pene era lento, muy lento, como nunca antes y tan suave, obligándola a abrirse a él.

A pesar de la frecuencia con que tenían sexo, ella casi siempre tenía problemas para recibir la gruesa y grande espina del muchacho dentro suyo, más ahora no hubo tal, solo gozo y un cálido sentimiento que abrazaba el corazón de ambos jóvenes.

Pero quizás, lo más delicioso era sentir el duro miembro de su hermano deslizándose en su vagina, estimulándola a cada segundo sin parar.

_-Es diferente.-_

Pensaba la chica, notando que su amante se estaba comportando de forma distinta a la acostumbrada.

Esta vez era lento, tranquilo, cuidadoso y hasta exageradamente tierno.

Temblando, disfrutaban de las cosquillas que el constante roce entre sus sexos los hacia sentir.

Sakura se aferró al moreno, besándolo con pasión y ansiedad, moviendo las caderas y controlando ella misma la penetración, prácticamente brincando sobre el duro pene de su amante.

*** Oh, Toya, Toya. . . ***

A la joven se le iba la voz, llamando a su hombre, quien bombeaba dedicado.

Arqueó la espalda, permitiéndose sentir el placer; el deslice del miembro del moreno por fin había logrado su propósito, un profundo y placentero orgasmo golpeó la intimidad de la menor de los Kinomoto y luego cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo.

Cansada, la chica se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos de su hermano, respirando agitada y. . . sorprendida, pues de pronto sintió como Toya eyaculaba dentro suyo.

Y es que esta vez, el muchacho no dejó que la excitación lo dominara hasta volverlo loco de placer y terminar por enterrarse bruscamente en su amada.

Todo lo contrario, fue cuidadoso, pasivo, procurando solo el placer de su pareja.

*** ¿Por qué?. *** _Preguntó Sakura, extrañada de que su hermano reprimiera a tal grado su placer._ *** A caso no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo?. ***

Más Toya formuló otra pregunta sin contestar siquiera la primera.

*** ¿No crees que debemos ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora?. ***

Ella se sonrojó con las palabras de su compañero.

*** Hablando del bebé, ¿sabes, Toya?, yo. . . *** _La voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse; bajando la mirada, trataba de esconder las lagrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas._ *** Tengo miedo. ***

El mayor le sujetó suavemente la barbilla, haciéndola alzar la mirada.

*** ¿De qué?. Es cierto que somos muy jóvenes, en especial tu, pero no creo que. . . ***

*** Y si las cosas no resultan?. ¿Qué pasará si nuestro bebé nace con algún problema por culpa de nuestro lazo consanguíneo?, alguna malformación, enfermedad, yo qué sé. . . no podría soportarlo. ***

Le dijo ella, completamente histérica.

En realidad, Sakura quería a su hijo, sea como sea, pero no deseaba que su bebé pagara por los pecados de ella y su hermano.

El muchacho guardó silencio por un momento; él también tenía miedo, pero debía ser fuerte por él mismo, por su hijo y por supuesto, por su amada Sakura.

La abrazó suavemente, acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

*** Tranquila, todo estará bien. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices?. ***

*** Si, pero. . . ***

Toya no la dejó continuar al besarla profundamente.

No importaba lo que sucediera, ellos sabrían superarlo.

Y es que hoy se sentía con más fuerza que nunca; sería padre gracias a la mujer que quería, Sakura, su pequeña hermana... estaba embarazada de él.

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno, traté un tema muy delicado, pues ésta vez el incesto tuvo consecuencias.

Ahora, las relaciones entre familiares no son comunes como lo fueron alguna vez, y han sido condenadas por la sociedad, la religión, la moral, y sin embargo, aun las hay. Por supuesto que el lazo sanguíneo puede ser un problema para los vástagos, pero no siempre es así.

Ah, si, el siguiente capitulo es el último ^^'.

*****

**_Gracias por leerme. . ._**

**Naliamel** -- GRACIAS. Aqui un nuevo capitulo. Si te gustó o te llama la atención esta pareja, tengo otro fic de ellos "El pecado que lo hizo feliz", ya tiene algunos añitos por aqui. Ese siento que si está más fuerte ^^.

**Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3** -- MUCHAS GRACIAS. Me alegra que te gustara este fic. Igual, si te gusta esta pareja, tengo otro fic sobre ellos "El pecado que lo hizo feliz" segun yo esta mejor que este. Bueno, yo creo que se ven bien juntos, además, no entiendo porque Toya no más no aguanta a Shaoran. Por mucho que quiera a su hermana, no puede odiar tanto al pretendiente. . . o si?.

**Fictionlover** -- GRACIAS. Que bueno que la pareja sea de tu agrado. Ojalá te guste lo que se viene ^^.

**Priss** -- ARIGATOU: ¡Atrevido?. Quiza un poquito, espera... se viene algo un poco más... ¿fuerte?.

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _"Fallen Angel"._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Julio de 2006**.

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazos de amor.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 3 ::.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Esos habían sido los nueve meses más difíciles de su vida, ni el reto de las cartas Clow podía compararse con esto.

Mentiría si afirmase que había superado el temor de que su bebé naciera con algún problema de cualquier tipo, por culpa de su amor por Toya.

Pero su hermano siempre estuvo a su lado con toda la fuerza que ella creía perder por momentos.

Por supuesto que se había tranquilizado cuando el medico le dijo que no había ningún problema con el embarazo, pero lloró agradecida y llena de alegría cuando, al tener por fin entre sus brazos a su hijo, pudo comprobar que era un niño cien por ciento sano.

Le agradeció infinitamente a Kami-sama, que este pequeño no hubiese tenido que pagar por su pecado.

Sakura recordó, que ya de por si fue bastante difícil hablar con su padre. . .

Fuyitaka simplemente sonrió y, en silencio, se preguntó: ¿qué podía hacer él?. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con que sus hijos rompiesen un tabú tan delicado, pero los vio tan felices que por primera vez se encontró a si mismo con las manos atadas.

Más aun con la resignación de su padre, Toya y Sakura tuvieron que dejar Tomoeda. Si el señor Kinomoto a duras penas había aceptado su amor, las demás personas seguramente no lo harían.

Desde entonces habían vivido en Kanagawa, como dos jóvenes enamorados que habían escapado juntos, y.... ¿qué no era así después de todo?.

*** ¿Estás feliz?. ***

Preguntó Toya a su lado, impaciente de que lo dejase cargar a su hijo.

Y aun con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Sakura le entregó el pequeño a su padre, cuyo rostro se llenó de ternura... ese pequeño ser, tan indefenso y delicado, era la prueba viviente de su amor por Sakura.

_-Y se parecerá a ella; tendrá sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa.-_

Pensaba el muchacho, impaciente por vivir los próximos años de su vida.

*** No quiero tener más hijos. ***

Pero escuchó la voz de la chica, interrumpiendo sus planes futuros.

Toya la miró fija y seriamente; más luego sonrió, volviendo la atención a su hijo.

*** Si, ya había pensado en ello. *** _Le dijo._ *** Me haré la vasectomía. ***

*** Toya.... arigatou.... ***

Él la miró sonriente. ¿Por qué le decía esas palabras?, él la amaba y no podría verla triste y angustiada nuevamente, como en los nueve meses de espera del hijo de ambos.

*** Y... ¿qué nombre te gusta?. ***

Preguntó Sakura, ansiosa por cambiar de tema y olvidarse definitivamente de sus miedos y culpas, para así disfrutar por primera vez, plenamente de su amor por Toya.

*** Bueno, yo.... no había pensado en eso. ***

La chica sonrió; así que después de todo, él también había estado preocupado todo este tiempo, aunque aparentaba lo contrario.

_- Y todo por darme fuerzas.-_

Pensaba la joven madre.

*** Yo tengo unos cuantos en mente, ¿sabes?. ***

*** ¿Ah, si?, ¿cómo cuales?. ***

Seguramente, Toya habría preferido no preguntar, de haber sabido la respuesta. Y es que, Shaoran, Eriol, Yue y hasta Yukito, no eran nombres que le agradasen para su pequeño hijo. . . . viviría recordando a otras personas.

*** ¿Sabes que?... no me gustan. ***

*** Ja, ja, ja... era broma, hermano... tu eres él único para mi. ***

Pero ni siquiera con esas palabras, Sakura pudo borrar el semblante de enfado en el rostro del que, ante las demás personas, decía ser su esposo.

Toya seguía enfadado, pero no por el asunto del nombre de su bebé, sino porque Sakura lo había hecho otra vez... lo había llamado hermano.

*** Sakura, sé que estamos unidos por lazos que jamás se romperán, algunos de ellos aunque queramos, pero, por favor.... no vuelvas a llamarme hermano. ***

Lo escuchó decirle.

La joven de castaños cabellos tan solo sonrió y, acercándose a él para buscar sus labios y unirlos contra los suyos en un beso suave y tranquilo, le dijo:

*** Solo es costumbre, pero tu sabes que eres mucho mas que eso, eres mi amante, mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo, el primero y el último en mi vida... eres mi todo. . . aishiteru onii-chan. ***

**.**

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POR FIN!!, terminado después de un año.

El último capitulo sin lemon, solo tenía el propósito de mostrar como este par de hermanos resolverían vivir su vida juntos.

Aunque las relaciones entre hermanos es un tema bastante delicado y reprobado por la moral, esta pareja me gusta mucho, por lo que no me sorprendería escribir unas cuantas historias mas sobre ellos ^^'.

Este capitulo fue escrito solo con la mano izquierda, (y yo soy diestra).

*****

_Gracias por leerme. . ._

**Pichicoy  
Naliamel  
Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3  
Priss  
Abi MalfoyPotter Black**

*****

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 17 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
